Eli i'm scared slow down!
by eclare4EVER
Summary: clare is fed up with her parents so she tells Eli to take her away though she knows it's not safe Eli caves and takes her away to say they regret their chocies is the understatement of the century! what to do when you have to chose you life or... hers?
1. Chapter 1

**this is a one shot please review! =) and tell me what you think mean or not tell me what's on your mind thx!**

**~*DISCLAIMER*~ INCASE YOU DO'T ALREADY KNOW (I KNOW YOU KNOW) I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI I OWN NOTHING! =( **

CLARE'S POV

"No" was all I said when I saw Eli ride up to my house on a MOTORCYLE!

"What I didn't say anything" he said trying to act innocent but failing miserably.

"I'm not getting on that death trap" I stated simply

"What? Why do you think I would ask you to ride with me?"

"Judging by the fact that there are two helmets, I know that pink one isn't for Adam"

"Oh come on Clare 'live dangerously'" he quoted me from my brief rebellious phase.

"Ha-ha I don't think so"

"Fine but your missing out" he said while trying to hand me the helmet.

"No I'm good thanks"

"Well if you change your mind call me"

"Yeah don't sit by the phone" he hopped off the bike and walked toward me wrapping his arm around me we walked toward my house.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Movies?"

"Perfect"

"So where the heck did you get it anyway?"

"A buddy of mine fixed it up for me"

…..2DAYS LATER…..

My parents were at it again I couldn't take it its too much why are they doing this? I text Eli

Clare-hey you busy?

Eli- for you? Never

Clare- could you come over?

Eli- sure is everything okay?

Clare-my parents…need I say more

Eli- be there in ten hold tight I love you

Clare-hurry I love you too, so much

Just texting Eli made her feel better until she heard a crash she ran down stairs this had to stop.

"STOP IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

"Clare sweetheart your mother and I were just getting carried away"

"Yeah that's been happening a lot lately huh?

"listen Clare-bare your absolutely right your mother and us we don't need to do this not to us or you, you deserve better" wow maybe things are finally going to get better I should have spoke up sooner my mom and dad might just go back to normal.

"I think the only thing to do now is…"

"Yeah?"

"Um get a divorce" WHAT? DID I JUST HEAR RIGHT?

"WHAT?"

"Clare please don't make this difficult we all saw this coming we don't go well together me and you mother have talked this through"

"Without me? At this point tear were rolling uncontrollable down my face.

I heard Eli's motorcycle I ran to the door yup sure enough he was up the street my dad stood behind me. I ran to the drive way Eli pulled in I jumped on the back.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS GET OFF THAT BIKE!"

"NO"

"CLARE IT ISN'T A QUESTION IT'S AN ORDER"

"I'M SORRY DADDY ELI GO!"

"Clare I didn't even bring your helmet"

"Just go if you love me you will"

With that being said we rode off tears still streaming down my face but they stopped I was safe with Eli I knew that my adrenaline was pumping. It was exciting and fun this new sense of danger!

"Faster!"

The bike started going a lot faster but my adrenaline rush was over now only a sense of fear was pumping through me.

"Okay slow down I'm getting scared!"

"No this is fun!"

"Eli! Please slow down!"

"Clare just relax it'll be fine"

"Eli! Slow down!" I can't even thing straight I'm so terrified and I want off this damn bike why wont he slow down

ELI'S POV

OH MY LORD! THE BRAKES ARENT WORKING I CAN'T PANIC I can sense Clare's fear already why the fuck did I get this dumb bike I should have listened why did I let Clare get on I can't lose her I WON'T!

"Hey Clare do you love me?"

"What? Of course I do"

"Say it"

"I love you now would you slow down I'm scared"

"Yeah but uh would you take my helmet put it on it's hurting my ears"

"okay" she put it on good now I know she is safe oh god this is going to be hard but it's what I deserve for being dumb I'm going to miss her smile, her laugh, but I'll mostly miss her eyes they hold so much tell a whole store with one glance they are mesmerizing

"Eli, are you crying?"

"No it's the wind making my eyes water" I lied

"Then slow the fuck down please I'm not having fun I'm really scared"

"You love me right?"

"Yes Eli Goldsworthy I love you with all my heart and soul forever and ever"

"I love you Clare Diana Edward with all my heart and soul forever and ever I want you to be happy laugh love and {1} and have lots of babies"

"Okay Eli" she chuckled oh god here we go

"Hug me Clare" she hugged me tight it felt good to feel her one more time this was hard but easy it's easy to give up my life for Clare she has so much to offer the world this girl is going places it's only hard for selfish reasons of I won't be by her side while she changes the world I won't be the one to hold her and tell her things will be alright when times are at their hardest I won't be able to marry her or have lots of babies or grow old with her. Stop it Elijah you have to be strong pull yourself together for her damn it!

…..NEXT DAY…..

_In today's news their was a horrible crash on Jefferson two teen on a motorcycle one was severely injured now in st. Stephan's hospital the other didn't make it this accident is due to brake failure the one not joining us is due to the fact of not wearing a helmet please take this into account the next time you ride its not safe without a helmet so don't do it the funeral will be held Tuesday to say your goodbyes and pay condolences to the family more on the story at eleven see you then this is action channel seven._

_**I might do another chapter or a squeal of how Clare copes without Eli and see how she feels about this situation review tell me what you think even if it sucked I can take it.**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Ally**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to blindingly bright lights _were the hell am I _I thought to myself I try to reopen my eyes I immediately got a killer migraine I looked around everything was white. I looked down and saw my arm was in a brace, all the memories started flooding back suddenly I felt a surge of panic course thru my veins. My mom walks in with a frown and cup of coffee she realizes I'm up and her smile is bigger then I've seen in a long time

"Oh baby you awake you really gave us a scare there"

"Where's Eli?"

"Are you hungry you've been out for a while" she says after hesitating.

"Mother I'm fine but I do need one thing"

"What is it" she said eager to help in any way

"I need Eli now is he?"

"Look Clare this isn't the time we will have time to talk in a bit I'm going to go get the doctor"

"mother!" it was too late her mom hurried out avoiding giving Clare the heart wrenching new how could she tell her daughter her boyfriend is gone and not coming back Eli was the first boy to truly make Clare happy she couldn't possibly tell her.

"Ms Edwards lovely of you to join us that was some nasty accident you found yourself in wasn't it"

"Umm I don't really remember"

"That's common nothing to worry about if you need anything just tell your nurse her Gloria have a nice day I'll be back to check how your doing in the morning" the doctor said as he began to leave

"Wait doctor my boyfriend Elijah Goldsworthy, he was also there can you tell me what room he is in?" the doctor looked at my mother and she gave him a guilty look _what is going on?_ I tried to say but when I opened my mouth nothing came out I was mute with fear _were is Eli why will no one tell me is he that bad its all my fault I need to hear him I need him to hold me_. Little did Clare Eli's days of doing anything of comforting her were over.

"I'll leave you two alone" the doctor said

"Look Clare sometimes things happen for reason no one knows of"

"Cut the crap what room is Eli in?"

"None"

"What well what hospital is he in we have to go see him"

"We can't" her mother began to sob the realization was starting to sink in for Clare but her brain couldn't wrap around what her mother was saying he could… no it's impossible

"Yes we can! Come on mom we have to go, we have to go!" Clare tried to get out of bed to grab her pants she fell straight to the floor her mother rushed over to help her up

"DON'T TOUCH ME! WERE'S ELI? I NEED ELI!"

"Clare honey I'm so sorry Clare looked into her mothers eyes tear rolling down her face uncontrollably

"no…he… he… no" she couldn't even talk right she could believe this it was all of her dumb fault she talked him into it how could she be so dumb she knew it wasn't safe and she didn't care now she has the biggest regret of the century on her shoulders

"I'm so sorry Clare"

By Monday everyone knew about the accident people dropped by to see if Clare was okay and every time she told her mom the same thing

"Tell them I'm not home" people would call her cell phone it got to the point were she threw it against the wall and then took a hammer to it because the one call she wanted would never come

Her mother forced her to go to school if it were up to her she would stay in her room forever she wore sweats she didn't care what anyone thought.

As soon as she stepped in the hall people started whispering and point as if she turned blind. She sighed and went to her locker

"Hey Clare I'm really sorry about what happen do you want to talk about it?" Jenna asked but Clare just shut her locker and went to class I walked in to English and felt the pain escalate seeing his empty seat right before my eyes fresh tears ran down my face.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder it was Jenna, don't get me wrong I love Jenna but she brought too many memories [1] of all the good times between me, Eli, her, and k.c. would double date. When they all took me out for a surprise birthday surprise when we all spent the whole day at the mall but getting kicked out for being too loud I felt more tear and grabbed my books then ran out ignoring Ms. Dawes calls after me.

I ran and ran I had no idea were I was going but what I did know was I couldn't stop it began to rain how appropriate I still couldn't stop I just ran I collapsed on my front lawn crying yet again how can I survive in a place were I'm surrounded with nothing but painful memories I just can't do this I ran inside

"Mom! You home?" I yelled no reply good I thought it makes this easier I ran to my room and locked the door behind me afraid she'd come home early and catch me

I started grabbing all the clothes I could fit in my suit case and ran to my mother's room I grabbed my emergency credit card and went to her desk I wrote a quick note

"Dear mom,

I love you and dad I know you still love each other I think you should go after him I'm leaving I don't know were to but I can't stay her it's too much too many memories I need a fresh start I'm sorry to leave you like this I'm a coward I need him we will be together again but I don't know when

Love always Clare"

I grabbed my bag and ran out side I turned and said one last Farwell to this house on the way to the train station I saw an old couple walking holding hands I cried and ran the rest of the way I got on the train and never turned back heading towards nothing but misery and loneliness were my only comfort is running I wasn't running from someone or to someone I was just running

**What did ya think? I hope it didn't suck too bad! The running thing really helps well in my case at my dads burial I couldn't take it so I ran I didn't have anywhere to go but I had to get out of there it's therapeutic to me [1] in my story K.C. and Clare never dated they were all best of friends well bye**

**~ally=)**


End file.
